And Straight on 'Til Morning
"And Straight on 'Til Morning" is the 44th episode of Once Upon a Time, as well as its second season's finale. Summary The inhabitants of Storybrooke brace themselves for the end when Greg and Tamara detonate the trigger Regina had placed within the curse, with the annihilation of the town and its residents imminent, and Mr. Gold mourns the loss of his son, Bae/Neal. Meanwhile, back in Neverland of the past, Hook discovers his connection to a young Bae after he rescues him from the sea and soon realizes that the Lost Boys are in hot pursuit of the boy. Plot 'Teaser' We see the Jolly Roger sailing along the oceans of Neverland at nighttime, where on board, little crew members are doing much work. Captain Hook is standing on the ship's platform staring at a drawing of Milah, his deceased true love. He is approached by Smee, who states that Milah was quite beautiful, encouraging Hook to fold up the drawing and place it into his pocket. Smee tells the captain not to worry, promising him that he'll avenge her, no matter what he takes, he knows Hook will find a way to kill Rumplestiltskin. The captain ignores what Smee is saying and merely asks him if there's any news on "today's catch", meaning Bae, referring to him as the boy they yanked from the sea. Smee tells Hook that the boy's still asleep, he's waterlogged and smells like catfish, but he'll live. Hook wonders where the boy came from, making his way off of the boat's platform and commenting that there aren't many more ships in the area and his clothes are certainly not of "this land". Smee suggests that perhaps the boy belongs to "him", the ones "he" kidnaps from the other world, saying that he'd bet his rations on it. "Indeed," Hook says, before asking who would be so lucky. "Lucky?" Smee wonders, pointing out to the captain that "he'll" be looking for them and that "he" knows the land better than they do. Hook places his hand on Mr. Smee's shoulder and asks him if he's not a finder of rare and magical objects, at which Smee nods, and Hook explains that if they return the boy to "him", it could be the key to their very survival in Neverland. Smee contemplates this. Soon, Hook and Smee are seen walking into a room in which Baelfire, whose wrapped up in a blanket, is sitting up on a bed, staring into space and seeming sad. "Ahoy there," the captain greets him as Smee stands back, causing Bae to turn around. The former states that Bae is very lucky to be alive but he doesn't quite see it the same way, stating that he's the prisoner of pirates in a land cursed with magic. Hook says that most children think they've found paradise when they lay their eyes on Neverland's magic, wondering why Bae came there in the first place. The boy states that he came there so that a family he loved could live, and Hook leans into him and says, "Well, aren't you quite the hero?" He retracts and Bae asks him what a pirate knows of heroics, at which Hook reminds him that a pirate saved his bones from the curse of the mermaids, but Bae comes back with that a pirate killed his mother and tore apart his family. Hook wonders about the boy's father and Bae says that he left him, calling him a coward. Hook soon realizes something and asks the boy his name, but Bae refuses to answer to him. The captain tells the boy that he can make him, but to prove that not all pirates are as he fears, he'll simply ask again - "What's your name?" Hook leans into Bae and gives an intimidating grimace as the boy turns to him and states, "Baelfire." Hook retracts his head once more and turns to Smee as the two of them realize that the boy is the son of Milah and Rumplestiltskin. He hands Bae another blanket and welcomes him aboard, telling him with a large grin on his face, "It's a pirate's life for you." ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' In Storybrooke, Henry is seen joyously going back and forth on a swing at the local park as Granny sits on a bench nearby, bearing a crossbow in her arms. As Henry continues to swing, she stands up and begins to wander around, as further away we see Mr. Gold stomp his cane on the ground, watching Henry from afar. The swing Henry is on is seen to be cradled by large, sharp rocks and Mr. Gold stares at the boy as he goes back and forth between them. He looks from the rock to the rope the swing attaches to the frame at and begins to turn his frame, tearing the rope a little with magic. Henry swings higher and faster between the sharp rocks and Gold gives another twist of his cane, making the rope tear more. The rope becomes more frayed and weak as Mr. Gold continues to make it so and Henry continues to swing. A final twist of the cane is given and the rope is seen about to snap, which would cause Henry to go flying into the rocks, however, Gold is distracted and halts himself, hearing the sound of a car door slam shut and turning to see Emma, David and Mary Margaret arrive at the park. David sees Gold and wonders what he's doing there, at which he tells them that his son made it clear that he had to stay away from him, so he's spending some time with his grandson instead. He gestures Henry, who's getting off the swing, and Mary Margaret tells her daughter to go talk to him, saying that she and David will handle "this". Gold watches as Emma approaches Henry and Mary Margaret says that they have some news they need to share with him and it's not good. Gold raises his hand to them, telling them that he's not interested, but David says that it's about his son. The pawnbroker wonders what about him and sees Henry be sat down on a park bench by Emma as she begins to tell him some bad news. "Tamara shot him," David says quickly, causing Mr. Gold to turn to him and his wife in shock. "What? He's dead?" he asks slowly, looking sad and shocked. David explains that a bean was used to open a portal and Neal was hurt so badly that he fell through - he's gone. Gold takes deep breaths, stumbling backwards as he's hit by a block of emotion. Henry is seen hugging Emma sadly, having just been told the same piece of news, and Gold utters that Bae wasn't supposed to die. "Greg and Tamara," David continues, "They took something from Regina. A magical trigger. A fail-safe in the curse that could destroy Storybrooke." Gold, who's still grief-stricken, takes another deep breath as Mary Margaret adds that if they activate it, it's a self-destruct, everyone not born in the world they're in will die. David says that he knows this is hard, but they need his help, however, Gold refuses to give it, walking away. The prince reminds him that they killed his son in cold blood and wonders why he doesn't want to stop them, but Gold states that they didn't kill his son - "I did." He goes on to remind them, through tears, that he brought magic to this world to find Bae, and now he's dead. Magic always has a price, and this is it. But he's prepared to pay it. Mary Margaret exclaims that they'll all die, including him, but Gold tells the princess that he's already made his peace with that, and the Charmings stare at him with horror as he walks away. Down in the town mines, Tamara is guiding her, Greg and Hook as the former, whose carrying a phone, tells her that "it's" just ahead. Hook asks the pair of them if they're sure that the guy who's in charge of them doesn't want them to die in a mine collapse, but Tamara tells him to just keep moving. He wonders just who is telling them what to do but Greg says that that's not his concern, and it's not theirs either. The pirate takes this to mean that they don't know who commands them, but Tamara explains that unlike him, they believe in something and have faith in the sacredness of their cause. "We're here," Greg says as he approaches the dwarfs' pick axes and takes Happy's from its stand. Hook sarcastically asks if their sacred cause is "pilfering a dwarf's pick axe", but Tamara pulls something from her pocket - the black diamond - and says that Regina had it in her pocket when they kidnapped her. Greg, whose still carrying the axe, says that it's a trigger, and the axe, according to their people, is what activates it. "You're going to destroy an entire town, and kill everyone in it..." Hook says as Greg takes a slab of rock from the base of the mine wall and places it in the center of the track, telling Hook that they'll also be killing his enemy. Hook asks if Rumplestiltskin won't be immune to this, and Tamara assures him that none of his kind will be. Once the diamond gets activated, nothing can shut it off. "This whole town will revert to the forest it was. So tell us, Hook. We're willing to die for our cause, are you willing to die for yours?" The pirate gives a blank stare before eventually smiling and answering Greg's question positively. He and Tamara turn to one another and smile before she places the diamond down gently on the rock on the track and Greg lifts the pick axe, quickly bringing it down and stabbing the diamond in one swing. The diamond itself glows blue and begins to hover above the rock until it's about hip-level, at which it lets out a burst of blue energy and Greg, Tamara and Hook evacuate from the mines. The camera moves in on the diamond as it continues to hover and glow with destructive magic. Across town, we are shown the Storybrooke clock tower rumbling and glowing with a bright blue light as vines extend from the building and wrap themselves around it. 'Act II' Regina, whose sitting on the bed at Mary Margaret's apartment, zips up her boot and stands up, fully dressed, her bed rest now being over. She rubs her aching neck as she approaches the door which Emma, David and Mary Margaret soon come barging through, Henry with them, who happily runs towards Regina and the two embrace. There is sudden earth tremor, causing the things in the apartment to shake and a plate to fall from the counter and smash, and when it ends, Emma asks Regina if that was the thing she was talking about, and Regina answers positively, stating that the diamond has been activated. Henry asks if they're all going to die, but Regina explains that he was born there, so he'll live, and the kid doesn't seem to relish in the thought of being alone. Regina tells her son that she's very sorry, but Emma tells her that that's not going to happen as she's not going to let it, telling Regina that she did this so she can stop it. The mayor states that she can't and that there's no way and so Emma demands her to figure it out as it's her fault. "Stop! I already lost my dad. I don't wanna lose anyone else; we have to work together," Henry interjects. Hook is seen entering the apartment and says that from the mouths of babes, he thinks "the lad" has a point. Suddenly, David punches him square in the face, saying that it's for the last time they met, (See "The Queen is Dead") and Hook tends to his face as David retrieves his gun, demanding to know why the pirate is there before he uses something else other than his fist. Hook says he thinks threatening to kill him seems a bit redundant seeing that they're all about to die anyway, but Emma says that it's no thanks to him, explaining that Regina just told them that he was working with Tamara and Greg to get his revenge. He tells them that that was before they told him he had to die to get it, and Emma states that they don't have time for this as they've got a real problem. "Which is why I'm here. Staring death in the face has made me realize that if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life," Hook explains, requesting that they stop the diamond now and then resume bickering. Regina tells them that there is no stopping it and that the best thing she can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable. David then suggests that perhaps it will buy them the time they need, and Mary Margaret wonders what he's talking about. The prince goes on to say that they could steal back the beans and use them to get everyone back into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone. Emma wonders how they are to accomplish this, pointing out that they don't even know where Greg and Tamara are, but Hook says that he does and that he can help. "Yourself," Emma adds, believing that he will take them and leave them all behind, wondering why they should trust him. "We won't have to," David assures her, "I'll go with him and if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face." Hook points out that Charming's quite hostile but David states that he's just being clear. Emma says that she'll take Regina to slow down the diamond and give those guys time and tells Mary Margaret to take Henry and gather everyone to make sure they're ready to go when they have those beans. As they all begin to disperse, Regina pulls Henry aside and tells him that before he goes, she's sorry for what's happened; she tried to be the person that he wanted her to be and she failed, but she won't let him be alone. "Just know that I love you," she assures him. Henry stares back at her and replies, "I love you, too." Regina hugs Henry tightly as a look of despair grows across her face before he leaves with Mary Margaret and Regina follows on from her and Emma. "The things we do for our children..." Hook says as David ushers him out the door. A canoe filled with hooded figures is seen sailing over to the Jolly Roger as Mr. Smee tells his captain that he has to give "them" the boy, reminding him that they've killed for less. Hook puts away his telescope as Smee says that the sooner they get what they want, the sooner they'll leave them alone, but Hook refuses, saying that he cannot part with Bae now that he knows he's the Dark One's son. As he steps down from the ship's platform, he states that it can't be chance the brought him here and provenience must be at work. "He is the key to my revenge, I won't lose him," Hook states as a pair of feet is seen jumping aboard his ship, belonging to a hooded teenager, Felix, as the rest of the Lost Boys hop aboard too. Felix asks Hook if he knows who they are, and Hook replies that they're the Lost Ones and work for "him". As they begin to move around the ship, Felix says that they're looking for a boy who was seen adrift nearby, one that "he" has a particular interest in. Hook tells the boy that he has to send him away disappointed, as he can see, they're only men. Felix takes this to mean that Hook won't mind if they search his ship, and the pirate tells him to be his guest. The Lost Boys begin to disperse, undergoing a proper search for Baelfire. Below, Felix is seen bursting into a room under the decks with some of his crew and hitting all objects with a mace, checking to see if anyone's hiding within. Hook and Smee walk in and the former tells Felix that he told him; no one there but his crew. Felix tells Hook that he's knew to this land, which means he should warn him (meanwhile, in a room below this one, a lost boy is seen searching as we are shown that Bae is in fact on the ceiling), asking if he knows what "he" does to those who lie to him. Hook answers negatively, saying that he gathers it hurts, and Felix assures him of such (we see the Lost Boy in the other room, still searching for Baelfire), explaining that "he" rips your shadow from your body. As he says this, he makes a ripping gesture with his arms. Felix turns around when he hears his fellow Lost Boy climbing out of the other room containing Bae on the ceiling and the Lost Boy in question shakes his head as to say that no one's under there. As the Lost Ones leave, Felix tells Hook that if he finds the boy, he knows who he belongs to, before bidding the captain goodbye and leaving. Hook lets out a smile as Felix and his boys exit the ship before walking over to the hatch leading to the other room and opening it to see Bae who looks up at the captain happily, "I thought pirates only cared about themselves," he says, but Hook tells him that he has a lot to learn. At Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, Rumple is seen emerging from the back room to see the Seven Dwarfs ransacking his shop. He states that it's a sure sign of impending doom: looters, but Leroy places a cup down on the counter and tells him that it's not looting if the stuff you find's already yours, saying that they need Sneezy's drinking stein so that they can can his memories back. Mr. Gold appears skeptical at this but Leroy explains that Mother Superior finally figured it out - he takes a test tube of shiny, blue liquid from his pocket - he needs to drink this out of his old stein (something important to him). Leroy pours the potion into the stein as he talks and Mr. Gold points out how convenient it is that Mother Superior found a solution to the memory problem today, in the nick of time before they all die. Mr. Clark becomes confused, wondering who's dying, but he goes ignored as Leroy tells Gold that Blue's been working on it all along, then when she had to transform August back to Pinocchio, (See "Selfless, Brave and True") she found the ingredient she needed: a hair from Pinocchio's head. Someone who returned to who he should be; someone who wasn't cursed. "So you're gonna wake your friend up... to tell him he's about to die?" Gold asks, pointing out the absurdity of it all, and Mr. Clark states that he doesn't want that, but Leroy tells him to shut it, explaining the Gold that Sneezy wants to know who he is and be with his family no matter how much time he'd got left. "Not if I'm gonna die..." Mr. Clark interjects, but Leroy tells the other dwarfs to stick him back at Granny's Diner and they'll do it there. One of the other takes the stein full of potion and they all escort Sneezy out of the shop. Leroy approaches Mr. Gold with another test tube of the potion and says that he asked Mother Superior to make another dose, handing it over and declaring it Gold's. Rumple wonders what he's supposed to do with it and Leroy says that Belle once helped remind himself of who he was and he's never forgotten, (see "Dreamy") he wants to return the favor. "Don't let her die as Lacey," Leroy begs as he hands Gold the potion, and the pawnbroker accepts. Leroy runs out of the store as Lacey emerges from the back room, wondering what that was all about. However, Gold tells her that it was nothing, walking past her and into the other room. Over at the town cannery, Greg is seen standing outside pouring files from a binder into a trash fire, burning them, before throwing the binder itself into the back of a truck. He heads on inside as David's animal rescue van is seen pulling up and he and Hook step out of it. The pirate states that they're in there and that they should hurry, and as he walks round the van, another earth tremor ensues. Hook states that time's running out before rushing into the cannery, and David, who follows at a slower pace, sarcastically retorts, "Oh, is that what that means?" 'Act III' In Neverland of the past, the crew is seen working hard on Hook's ship as the captain himself is seen behind the wheel, steering the vehicle itself. Baelfire approaches him and Hook tells him that his sea legs aren't bad for a land lover, at which Bae says that he still gets queezy. Hook assures him that it'll pass and tells him to think of himself as an extension of the ship, wondering if he'd care to try his hand at the helm. Bae seems reluctant, knowing nothing of sailing, but Hook promises that once he gets his bearings, it'll be easy as pie, grabbing the boy's neckline with his hook and pulling him in front of the wheel. The captain carves a "P''" into the counter with his hook, saying that the left side's called "port", he then carves an "''S" and says that the right side's called "starboard". He looks ahead of the ship before telling Bae to go two notches port, and the boy turns the wheel a little to the left, at which Hook ruffles his hair and tells him well done, saying that he was born with the sea in his blood. Bae thanks him and Hook goes on to mention that he spoke of his mother's fate, but wonders what became of his father. He turns to the pirate and says that it's a long story and Hook says that it's one that he knows well, explaining that when he was a boy, his father and he boarded a ship with plans to travel the realms, but one morning, he awoke and his father was gone. It turned out Hook's father was a fugitive and fled in the middle of the night to avoid capture, and Bae realizes that Hook was abandoned. The pirate confirms this and Bae requests that if he tells Hook something that he not tell the rest of the crew, as it may frighten them. He promises as Bae explains that his father is the Dark One, he once was a man, but when he (Bae) got drafted to the Ogre Wars, he (Rumple) wanted to protect him, and so went in search of the Dark One's dagger, and once he got it, he grew obsessed with the power it gave him. (See "Desperate Souls") "He draws his power from a dagger?" Hook states, interested, and Bae goes on to say that it's the only weapon that can kill him, and the only thing he truly cares about anymore, "He chose it over me. My papa abandoned me, too." The two of them stare at each other with a mutual understanding as Hook gestures Bae to retake the wheel and the lad happily does so, whilst the pirate fixates on the dagger detail. Inside the cannery, David and Hook walk amongst the extensive machinery in search of Greg and Tamara, and Charming asks the pirate why it's suddenly so important to him that he survives when all this time it's been about revenge for him. Hook doesn't answer and David says that he knows what he's fighting for - his family - and asks Hook what he's fighting for. "Myself," he replies, assuring David that that's plenty of motivation. The two of them hear something around an upcoming corner and Hook tells the prince to remain quiet as they enter a corridor. David draws his pistol and speedily begins to walk, hiding behind a metal barrel when he sees Greg. They soon emerge and David aims his gun for the man, demanding to know where the beans are, but Greg casually sets his suitcases down and asks him if he "means these", pulling a tiny jar of magic beans from his pocket. Tamara soon emerges from round a corner with a gun and fires, hitting a barrel beside David and causing him to stumble backwards into them. With this distraction in place, Hook tackles Greg which causes the jar of beans to be dropped and smash against the floor. David runs out of the room to catch Tamara as Greg and Hook wrestle on the floor. The pirate punches Greg in the face and he screams in agony as elsewhere we see Tamara running through the cannery. Hook attempts to reach one of the beans with his Hook but Greg is determined to stop him, grabbing onto the captain and pulling him backwards. David is seen running through the same machinery as Tamara as he tries to catch up to her as Greg and Hook each try and reach a bean and each stop the other one from accomplishing such. David manages to catch up to Tamara as she approaches another doorway, however, when she runs through it, she trips over, dropping her gun, and David walks towards her with his. She stands up but the prince keeps his gun firmly aimed, meaning Tamara appears hopeless. As she becomes out of ideas, Greg suddenly runs out of no where, apparently having overpowered Hook, and tackles avid to the ground, allowing Tamara to grab Charming's gun, but Greg stops her from doing so, saying that they got what they were looking for. The two of them run out of the cannery as Hook approaches David and helps him to his feet. He restrains the prince who wonders what he's doing, reminding the pirate that Greg and Tamara have got the beans, but Hook states that they haven't got all of them as he was able to snag one. The pirate shows David the magic bean in his hand and puts it in his pocket, Charming wonders where the rest are but Hook doesn't care, saying that all they need is one as he shuts it into the pouch on his belt. David goes to run after the villains but Hook grabs his arm, advising him to live to fight another day, "mate". David shakes Hook's hand off of his arm, telling him that he's not his mate, taking the bean from the pouch and running back through the cannery with it; Hook follows. Emma is leading her and Regina through the town mines via torchlight and tells the mayor that it feels like the oxygen's being sucked out of the air, however, Regina tells her that it's not the oxygen, but the magic. The two of them turn a corner to discover the blue-glowing black diamond hovering above the ground. As they approach it, Regina explains that once it stops glowing, its destruction is achieved, and then the real carnage begins. The two girls maneuver to be either side of it and Regina says that she'll to contain its energy for as long as she can, but Emma points out that she won't have to do it for that long because they'll have the bean by then and then they'll be out of there, however, Regina shakes her head and explains further that slowing the device is going to require all the strength she has. Emma takes a pause before realizing that Regina's not going with them and that before, when she said goodbye to Henry, she was saying goodbye. "He knows I love him, doesn't he?" she asks, but Emma doesn't answer, stating that there's got to be another way. Regina tells the blonde that she's right, everything that's happening, it's her fault, she created this device, it's only fitting that it takes her life. Emma wonders what she is supposed to tell Henry and Regina requests she say that in the end it wasn't too late for her to do the right thing. "Regina, please..." Emma begs, but Regina cuts in, saying, "You all still see me as the Evil Queen, including my son... Let me die as Regina." Emma says nothing, merely stares at Regina before turning around to leave, but as she walks away, she stops and turns to Regina, uttering her name, however, at that moment, the queen produces magical energy from her hands which flows into the diamond. The blonde sees that it already appears to be taking a toll on the tearful Regina and quickly runs out of the mines as the camera moves to the diamond which is being slowed down by Regina's magic. 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card features Neverland. *Although credited, Meghan Ory (Ruby/Red Riding Hood) is absent from this episode. Production The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, during the Paley Fest, on March 3, 2013, along with the title to episode 2.21.Once Upon a Time @ PaleyFest: Scoop on Dark Snow, Storybrooke's First Days and the Finale. Reception Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the episode. Promo 222 01.png Promo 222 02.png Promo 222 03.png Promo 222 04.png Promo 222 05.png Promo 222 06.png Promo 222 07.png Promo 222 08.png Promo 222 09.png Promo 222 10.png Promo 222 11.png Promo 222 12.png Promo 222 13.png Promo 222 14.png Promo 222 15.png Promo 222 16.png Promo 222 17.png Promo 222 18.png BTS 222 01.png BTS 222 02.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Hook-centric